Descontrolados
by Piky86
Summary: Continuación de "Una mañana sin Shiryu". Un día aburrido, la querida Diosa con ayuda de otros hacen una fiesta. La fiesta se sale de control. Jade no recuerda nada y Camus lo recuerda para no olvidarlo nunca. Mu y Carrie se confiesan en los prox. Caps. (y no les puedo decir más, ya que voy escribiendo a medida que se presentan mis ideas. Gracias Asalea! espero que pasen, lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, c: como dije antes es una continuación de una mañana sin shiryu", tal vez si tendrían que leer ese primero, pero si tienen flojera de hacerlo, lean si gustan. Estoy abierta a cualquier clase de reclamación y esas cosas, me tomo muy enserio esto, agradezco sus ideas (Asalea). Bue...si tienen flojera de leer lo otro, me preguntan y gustosa les responderé-

Besos

* * *

Un hilito de agua se atrevió a salir de su boca, bajando por su cuello y esconderse en sus pechos.

Tres días después….

Santuario, 12: 30 del mediodía, día jueves del 2014, 30° de temperatura.

El panorama que presentaba el lugar santo y supuestamente ordenado, limpio, glorioso, confortable, admirable de respeto…estaba hecho un asco, consecuencia de una parranda de la noche anterior.

Había gente durmiendo en cualquier lugar, vasos, botellas de bebidas alcohólicas y confeti regador por todos lados.

La imagen del Santuario no era digna de ser justamente un Santuario, era algo indignante. Shaka y Saga descansaban en la barra de bebidas, Marín y Aioria dormían en algo que parecía un trampolín en el medio del lugar, al fondo, en donde se encontraban los baños, había algo parecido a un escenario, con instrumentos: una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo también eléctrico y una batería color azul, también habían dos micrófonos, amplificadores que estaban conectados a los instrumentos de cuerdas.

MM, estaba cerca de la entrada con su pecho recostado sobre lo que era un equipo de DJ, Afrodita a su lado estaba sentado en la silla, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, un hilito de baba le caía de la boca bajando por su mano y brazo. Shion y Dohko estaban en el medio de la entrada, bloqueando si alguien quería entrar o salir, estaban durmiendo y afirmados en la espalda del otro.

En una habitación, y no cualquiera, la habitación del Patriarca, había un grupito de lemurianos durmiendo plácidamente, unos rayitos entraban por la ventana, dándole certeramente en la cara a Carrie. La imagen de esos tres era muy tierna y bastante empalagosa. Kiki estaba entre los brazos de Carrie, la lemuriana, lo estaba abrazando, y Mu a ella, una fina sabana los tapaba.

En otra habitación, en la planta alta, Rose e Ikky dormían abrazados también.

Pero faltaba gente, las cosas se habían salido de control la noche y este ere el resultado, en el "Santuario", había gente que ni los mismo organizadores de la fiesta conocían. A lo mejor los que se habían sacado la mejor parte eran Milo y Kanon, que juntos estaban en el medio del pobre sillón rojo, estaban rodeados de mujeres hermosas, castañas, rubias, morochas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas. Ambos caballeros tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y si eso no era poco, todos tenían un disfraz.

Pero para saber lo que pasó, volvamos al día anterior….

Que aburrimiento-decía una deidad, Saori estaba acostaba en su cama boca arriba y del borde sobresalía su cabeza que colgaba.

En el Templo de Milo…

Que aburrimiento, Kanon!-se quejaba el escorpiano mientras le arrojaba una pelotita color amarilla, Milo estaba sentado en una silla de su sala y el ex marina acostado en el sillón-baja los pies de la mesita ratonera!-gritó encolerizado

Que es lo que te pasa? Tu siempre lo haces-dijo con pachorra mientras sacaba sus pies

Ya sé, pero la mesita es de Camus…-

Milo, estoy tan aburrido!-se quejó

Ya se! Encima la fiesta de Marilyn se ha suspendido-

Milo se me prendió el foquito!-gritó poniéndose de pie. Milo tenía un libro en sus manos, al parecer trataba de leer.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo, le respondió:

Guau… te felicito, hasta que se te dio las ganas de mover las cachas y cambiar el foco de la cocina-dijo con un tonito de sarcasmo.

¬¬ no, no me refería ese foco, me refería a que tengo una i…-

Kanon, yo que tu lo arreglo, antes de que se arme la tercera guerra mundial entre hermanos por un foco-dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, Kanon se contenía para no gritarle-además el pobre de Saga ya no da más abasto contigo, eres un irresponsable-dijo

Prácticamente te estas describiendo- respondió entre dientes una venita palpitante en el frente de géminis era más que evidente, siempre y cuando alguien se dignara en verlo.

Por favor Kanon, trato de leer-

Desde cuando tu lees?-

Desde que le robe este libro a Camus-

Kanon se sorprendió, que tenía de especial es estúpido libro.

Que es lo que tiene?-

Tiene una dedicatoria, y es de Jade-

Tienes entendido de que Camus note la ausencia de ese libro, se armara la hecatombe?-

Mas o menos, pero tengo entendido que valdrá la pena-

Yo te decía que…-

Cállate! Trato de entender como hay gente que pierde el tiempo leyendo esto-gritó medio enojado

….-

….-

Te decía que…-

No comprendes que trato de aprender el arte de leer-dijo completamente sarcástico.

Paso un minuto de silencio.

Al carajo, no puedo-dijo Milo, largando el libro contra la mesa-que era lo que querías decirme?-

Que le pidamos a Saori hacer una pequeña reunión en la noche-dijo desanimado.

Milo abrió los ojos como platos.

Kanon tengo una idea!-

Cual?-

Que tal si le pedimos a Saori hacer una pequeña reunión en la noche!?-dijo eufórico y feliz.

¬¬ es lo que acabo de decir-

Eso lo sé pero todo va dependiendo de la entonación-sonríe.

See…-dijo acomodándose un poco su caballera-vamos?-

A dnde?-

"es un imbécil"-pensó-a donde mas? A hablar con la odiosa-

Cuando los caballeros llegaron al Santuario, mucha gente estaba en la misma situación que ellos, con flojera, aburridos y con calor, el pobre de Afrodita se puso en frente de un ventilador que le daba en la cara, mientras que MM lo tironeaba porque le quitaba su "aire", Jade y Camus estaban en un rinconcito, muy apartados de los demás, leyendo, Camus enfriaba el lugarcito con un poco de su cosmos.

Sin mirar atrás, caminaron rápidamente hacia los aposentos de la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría.

No tocaron la puerta y a los gritos le dijeron las ideas.

…si una pequeña reunión!-afirmaron los hombres

Qué reunión!?-preguntó parándose en la cama su dedo de la mano derecha apuntaba el techo-ESTA SERÁ LA FIESTA DEL SIGLO!-totalmente emocionada

Hiiiiiijaaaaa!-

Saori camino, que camino?, corrió a toda velocidad en donde estaban los demás perdiendo el tiempo.

Nos vamos de compras!-informo levantando el sobre, el sobre contenía el dinero recaudado.

Tiempo después…

Y MM, tú te encargas de la música-

Si-dijo guardando un poco de dinero en su bolsillo

Ahora…-media exhausta-muchachos a la tienda!-

Todos y todas tenían que volver a las 5, debían ordenar y preparar todo para la fiesta, y si eso era poco, Saori tenía que elegirle un disfraz a cada uno y los castigados serían Dohko y Shion que la acompañaban.

La casa de disfraces contenía cualquier tipo de disfraz, el lugar era bastante exótico, jamás había estado allí sin embargo era bastante agradable, estaba repleto de disfraces tanto para hombre y mujeres, como para niños y niñas.

Saori se acercó con Dohko a una joven recepcionista, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos chocolates.

Hola, disculpe-dijo cortésmente Saori

Hola, que es lo que anda buscando?-

Ohh, si pues…-

Dohko miraba todo, no sabía en donde exactamente en donde mirar. Una voz ronca lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dohko…-dijo Shion tocando el hombro de Dohko por atrás-yo soy tu padre!-Libra giró su cabeza sorprendido, y con una sonrisota.

Eres Darth Vader!-dijo-de donde lo sacaste?-

De ahí-señala un perchero-pero no me copies, este soy yo!-dijo agitando la espadita roja.

Shion vestía una túnica negra, una armadura y al característico casco lo tenía bajo su brazo y empuñaba con orgullo la espada de luz roja.

Dohko corriendo hacia donde su amigo le apuntaba, cogió un traje blanco y se abalanzó contra un vestidor, en menos de 2 minutos salió con el traje de Luke Skywalker.

Saori, que se había perdido toda la escena de Shion y Dohko batallando con las espadas de luz como en la película, al darse la vuelta le dijo a la vendedora:

Y esos también-

Si-

Dohko y Shion, se acercaron a Saori.

Estaría bueno que tuviéramos una banda en la fiesta, no?-

Si-

Saga sabe tocar el bajo-respondió Dohko-Hyoga en su tiempo libre toca la batería-

Seiya sabe tocar la guitarra-

Si, pero Seiya será mi Batman-dijo Saori con corazoncitos en los ojos-yo seré Gatubela!-

O.o me alegro-dijeron algo asqueados los caballeros

Pero Jade!-

Que, que tiene?-

Bueno, ella será parte de la banda-

En eso llega la vendedora con dos trajes de payasos, la mujer que los atendía, colocó los disfraces en la pila que tenía en el mostrador.

Algo más?-preguntó amablemente

Si, quiero 3 trajes de rockeros pero uno de mujer-

Que talles?-

El de mujer debe ser…-

En un baldío oscuro del pueblo de Rodorio, 2 caballeros de cabellos azules largo estaban negociando con unos conocidos….

Solo debes colocarlo en alguna bebida o comida, Kanon-dijo un hombre no mayor que el ex marina, el hombre era más bajito que los caballeros, era morocho con pelos enrulados y ojos verdes.

Cuánto dura?-preguntó Milo

Unas horas-respondió un individuo, el era rubio de test bronceada, cabello largo también con rulos, estaba completamente vestido de negro, sus ojos no se veían ya que estaba usando lestes oscuros-también depende de la cantidad que se consume-

Otra cosa que tengamos que saber?-

No-respondió el morocho

Si-contradijo el rubio, este hombre era más serio que su compañero-la persona que los ingiera puede tener cambio de ánimo repentinamente, falta de memoria-

Bien, gracias-dijo Kanon recibiendo el paquete que le extendía el morocho-aquí tienen su parte-le da un poco de dinero

Jefe!-dijo mientras el rubio le quita el dinero-y mi parte?-

Todavía no es dia de tu paga-

Si…bueno, adiós-se despiden los caballeros

Y ahora?-

A tu casa-

Que?-

A tu casa, Kanon-

Ni loco, Si Saga se entera me hace papilla-

En el Santuario…

Es injusto!-se quejaba June

He oído de que si haces silencio, terminas más rápido-contestó Geist con ironía y visiblemente enojada.

Mientras todos habían ido al shopping o supermercados a comprar, a ellas les había tocado quedarse limpiando el Santuario. Con ellas me refiero a June, Geist, Shaina y Marín.

June limpiaba los suelos, hermosos e envidiables para cualquiera, Geist movía las mesas, las dejaba a los costados, teniendo más espacio, Shaina estaba sentada en una de las sillas haciendo nada, solo robando oxígeno y cambiándolo por dióxido de carbono, creándoles a las demás un aire de enfado.

Acá están, Alde-dijo Marín entregándole una bolsita de clavos al joven taurino-yo sabía que en algún lugar de Leo estaban-

Aldebarán, iba con Camus, Jade y Aioros a comprar la decoración, pero por su hermosa y "nada" caprichosa deidad tubo que pegar la vuelta y construir algo como un escenario, la loca lo quería al final del lugar, al final del espacio del que disponían era los baños, pero Saori no los quería bloqueados.

Aldebarán con una paciencia extraordinaria tubo que contestar un "si, claro".

Con Mu, Carrie, Kiki, MM, Aioria y Shaka….

Estos estaban en un supermercado mayorista, los primeros 3 buscaban bocadillos y los otros 3 buscaban las bebidas alcohólicas.

Iré a hacer la fila, falta un poco menos de las cosas y las filas están muy largas-dijo Mu dirigiéndose a Carrie la cual bajo la mirada rápidamente. Kiki con estas cosas era muy perceptivo y dijo lo que su maestro quería escuchar en esos momentos.

Si, Maestro Mu, si vemos a los demás le diremos que está en la fila 7-Mu asiente, el pequeño coge la mano de la lemuriana más grande-vamos señorita Carrie-

Cuando los lemurianos más jóvenes se alejaron del mayor y este estaba haciendo la fila, Kiki comenzó a hablar.

Señorita Carrie-dijo serio, parándose en el medio del pasillo, incitando a su amiga a hacer lo mismo

Que sucede?-preguntó agachándose a su altura

Eso es lo que tendría que estar preguntando yo-

A que te refieres?-

Que porque en los últimos días ya no eres como antes?-

Como antes?-repitió ella con la voz media queda

Si, antes eras muy empalagosa con mi maestro-dijo mientras movía sus manitos-era: oh, el maestro Mu hizo esto o aquello-la imita-aun lo haces, pero…pero el trato no es el mismo-se sienta en el suelo, pegando sus vista en los mosaicos.

Kiki-el alza la vista-puedes guardar un secreto?-

Si, no se lo diré a nadie-

Ni al Señor Mu?-

Ni al Señor Mu-afirmó

Kiki…estoy enamorada del Señor Mu-dijo con un color carmín coloreando sus mejillas, Kiki al escuchar eso, levantó la vista.

En verdad?-

En verdad, me he enamorado del Señor Mu-dijo ahora mas segura de sus palabras

Tres personas detrás de ella escucharon la conversación.

MM y Aioria hicieron el movimiento de salir corriendo a decirle a Mu fueron parados por Shaka.

No-Shaka levanta su mano desocupada dirigiéndola hacia el pecho de sus compañeros. Carrie al escuchar la voz del caballero se dio la vuelta con los ojos lagrimosos se tiró la brazo derecho desocupado de Shaka.

Nooo! No digan nada-dijo en lloriqueos

Basta-ordenó Shaka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-no diremos nada-

Que?-preguntaron los otros

No, no diremos nada-dijo Shaka abriendo sus ojos

Lo prometes?-preguntó Carrie mientras se frotaba su ojito izquierdo

Lo prometo-

Y ustedes?-

Si…-dijo con desgano Aioria, Carrie sonríe.

Y usted Señor MM?-

Yo no-

Por favor…-rogo mientras se acercaba

Dije no-

Carrie usó uno de los poderes mas grande que tienes: los ojitos de perro mojado suplicantes.

Por favor…-suplicó mirándolo a los ojos, MM trataba de esquivarle la mirada, unas gotitas de transpiración surcaban de su frente, estaba nervioso.

Yo…yo n-n-comenzó a tartamudear, pero se dio por vencido-que mierd…si, si, no diré nada-bufó

(N/A: espero que les guste mucho, también espero que les pueda traer la continuación pronto, espero sus reviews, besos, suerte y hasta la próxima)


	2. Chapter 2

Bue...lo que me olvidé poner la vez anterior fue que; los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

No, el no está celoso, enojado o cualquier otra cosa, solo estaba observando aquella denigrante situación que vivía la rubia, que por vista de cualquiera no era nada raro, que una mujer fuera cortejada por un muchacho, pero él no era cualquiera. Camus trató de fijar su vista en la máquina que mostraba los precios de los confetis y esas cosas que llevaban.

El chico era rubio, tez bronceada y completamente vestido de negro (hagan memoria, ya lo conocen), unos lentes negros estaban en su cabeza mostrando así sus ojos color miel. Pero en fin, nada y absolutamente nada le molestaba a Camus.

Jade y el muchacho al parecer llamado "Ciro", estaban parados y conversando cerca de la puerta de salida. Camus desde la caja registrada, podía ver como se sonreían, hablaban, se miraban.

Oye….Camus, estas bien?-preguntó con temor Aioros

…NO….-bramó, su voz pareció sonar en toda la tienda, haciendo que todos se giraran para verlo. Aioros se sonroja y sonríe de forma nerviosa.

En forma de secreto, Aioros se acerca al oído de Camus.

Tu cara te delata, estás enojado y no conmigo-

Si las miradas mataran, Aioros hubiera muerto en ese mismísimo momento.

Con un poco de timidez, la mujer que los atendía habló.

Aquí tiene-le extiende unas bolsas a Camus el cual no aceptó, poniéndose nerviosa a la penetrante mirada del caballero comenzó a tartamudear-eh…se..señor, es su …su bolsa…-

Gracias-dijo Aioros-Camus, paga-dijo dirigiéndose al caballero serio-te estaré esperando afuera con Jade-

Aioros caminó rápidamente hacia la salida y al toparse con los rubios le dijo a Jade que lo acompañara afuera para poder hablar.

Camus en cambio, se tomó su tiempo para pagar y caminar hacia la salida y toparse con lo que el denomina "un idiota o imbécil alias estorbo", obviamente el nunca lo diría pero si lo piensa. Sus intenciones eran salir de la tienda como un verdadero caballero que era, pero siempre en todas sus acciones últimamente tenían un pero que lo hacían actuar de manera diferente, llámese Jade con un tipo, Jade tiene sed, Jade y sus fotografías, Jade…

"Jade"-pensó-"No se para que rayos me preocupo tanto si no somos n….Somos?"-preguntó su otra parte-"Somos abarca algo que en verdad no conoces y ….-

Disculpe-una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento, Ciro osó a colocarle una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Camus, Acuario ardía por dentro.

Con su permiso-dijo quitándose en un movimiento brusco la mano del otro.

Podría darle esto-le enseña una tarjeta de presentación-a Jade?-con una ceja levantada, examinó la tarjeta.

Será mejor que se mantenga al margen-advirtió mirando la tarjeta-no está disponible-sonrie de forma maliciosa

Yo crei…-la voz del hombre sonaba rotundamente desanimada

Se pueden creer muchas cosas pero pocas son ciertas-levanta su rostro y lo miraba de reojo-pero como caballero se lo haré llegar-

Gracias, será mejor que sea un secreto-

Si-dijo sin mucha importancia e iluso pensó para si mismo-pero me temo una cosa-a la tarjeta la guarda en un bolsillo de su billetera. Esperaba dar el golpe final, según él le acortaba la lista de pretendientes imbéciles. Pero NO estaba celoso y no piensen cual quier cosa, evidentemente NO la quería guardar solo para el.

Que? Que es lo que pasa?-

Yo conozco a su pareja-dijo dándole algo de suspenso-yo no jugaría con…-

Lamento mi atrevimiento-se disculpó-ya entendí el mensaje-

….-Camus abrió sus ojos, muy pocas veces se sorprendía y esta situación sería una de esas

Usted es su pareja-siguió hablando-espero que no…-

"no está saliendo al plan pero…"-

Ahórrese sus disculpas-dijo serio y frío-espero que no cometa el mismo error-se retira, sin mirar atrás sale de la tienda, encontrándose con los otros dos. Sin preámbulo y con mucho recelos le entrega la tarjeta a Jade.

Dijo que te lo entregara-Aioros lo mira perplejo-Andando-

Estás celoso?-

…-

Si, si lo estás-sonríe de lado.

Jade, quien era la última en avanzar se apretaba con fuerza su labio inferior.

Cuando estos 3 avanzaban por las calles de Rodorio, con la necesidad de llegar al Santuario, Rose e Ikky, llegaban a la sala del Santuario, acompañados por Sunrey y Shiryu.

Y que es esto?-preguntó algo descortés Ikky viendo con apatía la sala.

No te quejes, yo que sepa tu no ayudaste-gruñó Geist limpiando un poco de transpiración de su frente al instante cuando dejaba afirmado contra la pared el lampazo.

A que no saben que compré!?-gritaba Saori entrando junto con los más viejos caballeros cargando cajas y bolsas, y ella unas pocas.

Sea lo que sea no me importa-contestó de mala gana el Fénix. Rose, rápidamente completó la frase, la cual para Ikky estaba perfectamente terminada…

Porque faltan algunos de nuestros amigos!-con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Creo que los esperaremos….-dijo tirándose (literalmente) a un asiento más próximo a ella.

Unos pocos minutos después, entran los dichos faltantes.

Bien-dijo la deidad posando de pie-lo que les quería mostrar eran los trajes para la fiesta!-

Genial!-dijo emocionada Cherokee mientras trataba revisar una bolsa, digo trata ya que, Saori al ver el atrevimiento de la chica le dio una pequeña bofetada.

Oye quien te crees que eres?-preguntó sobándose la mejilla afectada

Pues soy la Diosa de la guerra y Sabiduría y tu…-

Le herraron bastante al decir que eres la diosa de Sabiduría-opinó Jade algo sarcástica

Si buscara las cosas malas del mundo y se transformaran en algo, eso sería muy parecido a ti, Jade-dijo enfadada

Cállate, Saori-dijo Cherokee-Jade tiene razón-Saori le dedica una cara de odio y fastidio.

No era necesario…-Jade mira de reojo a la peli violeta- Saori puede que a esa cara no te la saco ni con cloro pero yo no estoy para tonterías, que era tan importante?-

Muchos en la sala se aguantaban sus risas.

Yo tengo una pregunta-dijo MM levantando su mano-seremos solamente nosotros u otros invitados más?-

Eh…-

Porque compre bebida para todo un ejercito-

Caballeros, vayan a invitar a amazonas, caballeros de plata, bronce y a todo aquel que conozcan-

Bueno quienes irán?-interrogó Afrodita mientras miraba sus uñas.

Todos-

Pero…-

Todos!-

Con pereza, los caballeros de bronce y dorados caminaban a invitar a la gente para que concurran a la fiesta del siglo.

Chicas, nosotras nos iremos a arreglar y a bañ…-Saori ve enojada a gritarle a Shion y a Dohko que jugaban damas Chinas.

Tu turno, Shion-dice Dohko mientras terminaba de mover un ficha del tablero

Dije TODOS!-y hace énfasis

Y a la velocidad de la luz desaparecen.

* * *

...pero Kiki estás seguro?-pregunta un ex marina bastante nervioso

si, el Señor Milo me lo dio-

Kiki, ven-llamó su maestro-te quiero hacer una pregunta-

El pequeño se fue con su maestro, dejando a Kanon con las ganas de matar a su compañero.

Kanon! esas muchachitas merecen ser invitadas, no crees?-

El joven nervioso, con la peor cara que pudo lo miro de soslayo para gritarle a los cuatro vientos.

MILO, EN DONDE DEJASTE LOS BOCADILLOS ESPECIALES!?-preguntó zangoloteándolo por los hombros.

Se los di a Kiki para que los transportara a un lugar seguro-dijo sin mucha importancia al asunto.

Respirando profundo y tratando de tranquilizarse, volvió a preguntar...

y cual fue ese lugar?-

Creo que...-poniéndose un dedo en la sien, tratando de pensar-...no, no tengo idea-

MILO!-

Kanon si, sigues comportándote así, comenzaré a pensar que eres Saga-

* * *

Jade entra a la cocina y ve que arriba de la mesada una bolsa, al abrirla nota que son cositas dulces para comer, y se llevó uno a la boca, por el momento le dio algo de culpa hasta que se acordó de algo...

Flash Back

Jade, ya son 2 semanas en la que convivimos juntos-dijo serio Aioros

...-

quiero que sepas, que para todo cuentas conmigo-sonríe

...Gracias...-

Lo mío es tuyo-

y lo mío es tuyo-sonrien en conjunto

Fin del Flash Back

Coloca los bocadillos en una bandeja y los llevó a la sala en donde estaban las demás chicas.

si, con Aldebaran terminamos de acomodar las guirnaldas y las luces-comentó Marín mas relajada.

Jade, como buena anfitriona que era, colocó la bandeja en la mesa y fue por unos vasos y bebida al regresar, todo estaba como se fue. Se sentó e hizo una seña para que coman y beban en silencio todas sacaron un bocado, menos Rose, Sunrey y Carrie.

Por que no? están buenísimos!-felicito June

Oh, yo soy alérgica al chocolate-se excusó Sunrey

Yo me estoy cuidando-sonríe Rose

Es Ikky el que dice que te ves gorda? Por que si es así, me aseguraré de que n...-

No, no es eso. Pero solo quiero verme bien-

haz lo que quieras-, tu te los pierdes-canturreó Saori-y más para mí-

Si es que te dejo comer!-grita Cherokee sacándole un boca de su mano.

Carrie estaba muy callada y eso era un poco raro.

Que es lo que te pasa?-preguntó Jade una forma bastante seria

No...nada-sonríe-solo que...-

solo que que!?-preguntaron las otras al borde de la histeria

Hoy le diré al...-

A quien!?-

Jade en gruñido le dijo que se callen.

Rose, a ti ya te había dicho de lo que siento por el Señor Mu-dijo ruborizada

Le dijiste a ella y no a nosotras?-

Cállate!-

si, Jade-

Prosigue si lo deseas-

Carrie asiente levemente.

Yo creo que me he enamorado del Señor Mu-sonríe y las demás también-y tenía planeado decirle esta noche, cuando estemos solitos-

awww!-

* * *

MILO! TU ERES EL QUE TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR PREOCUPADO!-

Por eso digo que te relajes….-dijo Milo con calma y tomándose el tiempo para articular cada palabra, dando en el blanco, Kanon se enojaba más-….y yo me ocuparé de todo-

El único imbécil que pudo confiar en ti fue Camus-

Shura que estaba cerca, escuchó y recordó.

Oye Tío, Camus, aún me debes de la última vez que te cuide la casa-El hielito, se dio la vuelta y con una cara amenazante le hablo….

Cuando vuelva te pagaré-

Shura no le hables, está idiota-informó Aioros

Y cuándo no?-se preguntó capricornio irónico

Haciéndose el ofendido Milo iba a comenzar una nueva discusión….bueno, en realidad el único que discutía era Milo, mientras que el otro solo se limitaba a ignorarlo.

Delante de todos, estaban Mu y su pupilo, conversando. Hasta que un silencio sepulcral los inundó por completo.

"Debería comentarle?"

"Al maestro le están cayendo de lleno los años"-

Y….-dijeron los dos a la vez, mientras se veían

Kiki-su tono era serio

"Que hice últimamente?"-pensó asustado el pequeño- Maestro, igual déjeme decirle que yo no lo hice….-

Kiki-

En verdad, yo no fui-

Kiki- volvió levantando un poco su voz, ese pequeño podía alterar su paz habitual

Pregúntele a la Señorita Carrie sino me cree-lloriqueaba

"Carrie"-

Te quiero hacer una pregunta-

Una pregunta?-

Si-

Bien, entonces dígame-

Tomando ánimos, valor, concentración, fuerza de voluntad, seriedad, sacándose la vergüenza, y los rodeos, pero colocándose una prenda roja muy llamativo en sus mejillas preguntó….

Que….que piensas de la Señorita Carrie?-sus cachetitos , podían jugarle una importante competencia al cabello de Rose

Acerca de qué?-preguntó ahora el menor alzando uno de sus puntitos

"Sera que….."-

En general-contestó rápido y nervioso

Bueno, pues, conmigo es buena, amable, me hace feliz, me prepara galletas con chispas de chocolate, es muy atractiva y bonita…..-dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras recordaba su cara sonriente-bondadosa y…..-

Gracias-

Gracias?-preguntó nuevamente-eso es todo lo que dirá?-el maestro asintió-vaya creí que era lento pero no tanto….-

* * *

Ahora Cherokee!-

Si acá, mójame-dijo mientras bajaba pesadamente de la mesa en donde estaba sentada, Shaina, con un sifón de soda, le apunta a la cara, aprieta y dispara el chorro dándole de lleno en la cara.

Idiota!-dijo a las carcajadas

Bien ahora es….-

Oigan, estas se están pasando-opinó Rose

Yo creo que deberíamos detenerlas-

Sunrey, eso ya lo intentamos-

Es verdad, yo creo que deberíamos buscar ayuda-

Las 3, salieron como cohetes escaleras abajo esperando con la suerte encontrar a alguien que las ayude con sus amigas descontroladas.

Los caballeros, lentamente iban por las escaleras de Leo, hacia Virgo hasta que vieron a las muchachas corriendo, sin dudarlo mucho corrieron hacia ellas.

Que sucede?-

Son las chicas-contestaron jadeantes. Los primeros en salir corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, fueron Camus, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikky, Shura, Aioria, Shun y Aioros, Explicación había para todos, era que les importaban y demasiado esas mujeres pero para Camus no era tan así, solo actuaba por impulso.

Cuando estos ocho llegaron primero, se vieron bastantes enojados, en especial Camus.

Cuando las chicas notaron que habían llegado esos intrusos, siguieron como si nada, hasta que cada hombre, tomaba a "su" mujer y la regañaba.

Saori, que estas haciendo?-

Nada-

No que la fiesta empezaba a las 10?-

Si, pero…-

Cherokee, me has decepcionado-

Ikky, déjame, no eres mi padre-

Pero el pollo tiene razón-

Y tu no eres mi novio, Hyoga-

Camus, no podía aguantar a decirle un montón de cosas a Jade, en verdad lo había decepcionado.

Al parecer esperé mucho de ti….-dijo matándola con la mirada. Jade en esos momentos sintió vergüenza, sintió como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos, sintió como un temblor en todo su cuerpo y esperó el impacto…..que no tardó mucho en llegar-…..En verdad me has decepcionado-le da la espalda para seguir el camino a su Templo.

Y con eso fue suficiente para que se desplomara en los brazos de Aioros que fue espectador de todo.

No llores-susurraron a su oído y fue evidente que no era Aioros. Delicadamente giró un poco su cabeza y notó que era Julián. Si no hubiera comido los famosos bocadillos especiales, se acordaría que estar con Julián era un aprovechador del momento.

Ven, conmigo-le extiende su mano la cual ella recibe sin problema.

(N/A: Hola! Espero que no se enojen y que el tiempo no haya sido mucho pero estoy muy resfriada y como que eso me quitó un poco mis ganas de escribir, pero he aquí el chap! XD dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca, nos vemos , un review es mucho pedir? Que dicen, tienen alguna sugerencia o algo? Besos :*)


	3. Chapter 3

Bue...lo que me olvidé poner la vez anterior fue que; los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Estúpido Camus-dijo entre dientes con rabia Milo, Julián agarró de la cintura a Jade pegándola más a su cuerpo

Una vez más relajado el asunto, todos se dispusieron a ir a bañar, comer algo o lo que sea hasta las nueve de la noche, que sería cuando Saori les diera el vestuario.

Jade fue acompañada por Julián hasta Sagitario, en donde la esperaba Aioros un poco desilusionado sentado en el sillón.

Sin dirigirse una palabra, la rubia de ojos grandes azulados se fue a bañar exactamente tenia menos de 20 minutos, y ella sabía que si bien estaba en la novena casa, eran muchas escaleras y que igual llegaría tarde.

Sin mucha emoción tomo un baño con agua fría y se sintió mal, no era algo físico, pero por dentro le dolía algo, el pecho pero no estaba muy segura de porqué.

Cuando salió, Aioros ya no estaba, había escuchado cuando los otros caballeros y chicas pasaron por la casa, y para ella fue una suerte que Camus vivía más arriba.

Se puso ropa común, pantalones cortos, su clásica musculosa blanca y zapatillas negras. Su pelo un poco alborotado se movía con la suave brisa.

Camino sin mucho apuro pensando…..o mejor dicho, prácticamente perdiendo el tiempo.

Al llegar, vio como todos estaban menos ella.

Disculpen, pero me perdí en los senderos de la vida-dijo creyendo que esa era una buena excusa.

Si, claro-dijeron todos muy sarcásticos

Que les tengo estar dando explicaciones?-

Nadie te las pidió-espetó Camus claramente enojado, aunque sus facciones estaban relajadas, pero su tono de voz sonaba irritada-No era necesario que lo hicieras-

Pensé que era cortés decir…-

Hubiese sido si hubiera hecho una excusa al menos un poco creíble-

Jade, de inmediato se sintió quebrada por dentro, pero no, pensó que debía ser mas duro y ganarle a Camus.

Lo mas cortes sería que usted se calle, que empiece a pensar con quien esta hablando-dijo fría sin mostrar frustración estaba actuando al estilo Camus, pero tal vez con una gota de sentirse ofendida-Camus, si usted piensa que me va a tratar como a cualquiera, sería mejor que no crucemos palabra entre nosotros-

"No hay que confiar en nadie y menos amar"-

De ser así, se lo agradeceré mucho-prosiguió la rubia

Y yo también-

Milo y Kanon se miraron y se susurraron entre ellos-Cambio de animo, sería efecto de….-

Bueno-Saori llamaba la atención para cortar la mala onda de esos cubitos de hielo-que tal si les doy los trajes y proseguimos con la fiesta?-propuso de manera amigable, casi se podría decir que no era la mismísima Saori.

Con su permiso-dijo Camus caminando elegantemente en dirección de la salida-me retiro-

Pero….-

Déjalo!-ordenó Jade-No queremos estar con gente aburrida, o no?-preguntó cambiando los ánimos para luego dejar una carcajada bastante coqueta en el aire. Todos los presentes estaban un poco contrariados por esta Jade y a la que vieron esa misma mañana-Ahh, y Julián?-

Él no se enc….-

Aquí estoy mi bella flor!-dijo entrando corriendo, por poco y tiraba a Camus que por "casualidades" de la vida aún no se retiraba o mas bien que al escuchar que Jade hablaba de ese "idiota o imbécil alias estorbo" paró en seco.

Ahh-

No te alegra verme?-agarra su mano y la besa de forma bastante galante

Solo quería saber en donde estabas!-sonríe

Sigilosamente, Milo se movió hasta donde estaba el cubito de hielo.

No que te ibas?-

…-

Sigues siendo un idiota-

….-

Si Camus, yo cualquier novedad que tenga que ver Jade te avisaré-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Haz lo que quieras-dicho esto dejó atrás a su amigo

Para aclarar, en el diccionario de Milo sobre las palabras de Camus "Haz lo que quieras" se traduce "Si, te lo agradezco mucho". Aunque el escorpión antes había consultado a su diccionario, no siempre se traducía.

y….este de MM!-dijo Saori lanzándole 2 bolsas a Cáncer, una color negra y la otra un carmesí oscuro.

Los caballeros que habían recibido el vestuario con apuro fueron a ponérselos.

Saori…-Llamó Milo en un tono algo serio-compraste también para Camus?-

Si, pero como el no se presentará a la fiesta pensé en dárselo a Jul….-

Dámelo, el estará presente-aseguró

Estas seguro?-

Muy-

Entonces aquí tienes-le da dos bolsas.

Señora Saori!-llamó un joven de cabellos azules, muy sexy para gusto de cualquiera, gracioso para el que tenga sentido del humor, amable, fuerte poderoso….era como un príncipe azul, pero cuando quería y no tenía flojera (o sea casi siempre) era un fastidioso para la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Que sucede, Kanon?-preguntó fastidiada

Se olvida del mejor caballero de toda la elite dorada, el más bello, aunque a ese título se lo concedieron a Afrodita-dijo con recelo

Kanon, al grano-

Y mi traje!?-

Ohh, si pues….-"Cómo es que se me va a olvidar?"….

Flash Back

Señorita, no puede pagar su cuenta con esta tarjeta-

Shion y Dohko dejo esta difícil misión en sus manos-dijo saliendo mientras veía su teléfono móvil.

Señores su cuenta rebalsa más….-

Ya voy Señora Saori!-dijo Dohko fingiendo que la deidad lo llamaba-Shion, te dejo a cargo!-y sale disparado hacia la peli violeta.

Tiene la opción de dejar una bolsa, si gusta señor-prosiguió la joven que ahora lo atendía-el gasto se reduciría-ofreció

Si-

Cual quito?-

Cualquiera-

Señor, el lugar no se resp…-

Esta-dijo de mala gana cogiendo una bolsa azul marino-cuanto es ahora?-

387, en total-

Bueno-

Luego de menos de 2 minutos, Shion salía de la tienda con todas las bolsas en manos.

Traes todo?-preguntó Saori sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

Si, algo así-

Fin del Flash Back

Si, aquí tienes-dijo dándole solo una bolsa. Kanon con desesperación abrió la bolsa, y encontró una camisa blanca, calcetines del mismo tono y unos lentes oscuros.

Y que se supone que haré con esto?-espetó, pero muy tarde. Para esos entonces Saori había desaparecido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de lanzar unos puños furiosos contra la nada, haber sudado, haber bebido algo sacado de su heladera, haberse enojado de nuevo, haberse bañado y salido, se tiró contra su cama con los cerrado pero al escuchar un extraño ruido al hacerlo los abrió y con un poco de intriga y desesperación buscó el causante del ruido.

Notando que era una bolsa, metió su mano y sacó la ropa. Dentro de lo más profundo de ella, se encontró con una nota.

"Idiota, la fiesta comenzará a las 10, Jade estará vestida de negro y cuero, Julián de un simple traje negro, Saori dijo que para entrar deben estar caracterizados por algo, conclusión NO puedes entrar sin el traje"

Atte: Milo.

PD1: ve, divertirte será bueno

PD2: No pierdas lo que es tuyo, aunque no sea oficialmente

PD3:Jade no está bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jade estas segura?-preguntaba Afrodita mientras que movía una tijera que tenía en sus manos-esta clase de peinado es difícil de llevar y….-

Solo hazlo!-ordenó cerrando con fuerza sus ojos-pero quiero que sea más extravagante que el de Cherokee!-

Como órdenes lo haré-

En realidad fue una-dijo entre dientes

Que genio!-

Afrodita, un rociador le mojó el cabello, con un peine que agarró por ahí la peinó dejándole lacio el cabello. Con la tijera en la mano derecha y con un mechón en la otra cortó un poco. Luego de eso, el chico se tomó mas confianza e hizo su trabajo en un santiamén.

El acabado fue magnifico, el cabello de Jade quedó ochentero, un poco húmedo, un poco más corto y extravagante.

Gracias Afrodita-

Corriendo y dando saltitos como chiquilla, se fue con las demás.

Toc toc toc-tocaba la puerta-se puede?-preguntó desde afuera

Si, pasa-

Jade entró y la reacción fue de esperar.

Que te has hecho?-preguntó Rose

Me cambié el look-

Pero, tu pelo…-

Si puede que este un poco corto pero a quien le interesa?-

Yo creo que te queda magnífico-opinó Cherokee-aunque me parece ya haberlo visto antes-

Chicas hay que cambiarse!-apuró June

Pero queda media hora!-espetó Shaina con alegría, muy raro de ella ya que de todas era la mas idiota.

15 minutos mas tarde….

Carrie se miraba en el espejo, algo no le gustaba de lo que veía, el traje le gustaba pero no le quedaba bien. Miraba a las otras chicas, los atributos que ellas tenían. Miró fijamente a Jade, pero no justamente a su cara, sino un poco mas debajo de su cuello. Parecían grandes y redondas, tal vez perfectas, ahora se veía ella, su busto era pequeño.

Jade un poco sonroja se devolvió contra ella a gritonearle lo pervertida que era y comenzó hacerlo…

Que es tanto lo que me ves!? Mi cara está arriba!-

Perdón, perdón no quería incomodar-el típico carmín se apoderó de sus mejillas. La del nuevo look, trató de no darle importancia al asunto.

"El señor Mu es una persona muy guapa, no querrá estar con alguien tan flacucha como yo, sin tener nada que mostrar…"-fue sacada de sus pensamiento por Cherokee.

Oye estas bien?-

Yo…si, digo no si!-

Si o no?-

No…-baja su mirada-es…es mi cuerpo-dijo en un susurro- no me siento cómoda con el-

Es de seguro la ropa-sonríe-es demasiada holgada para ti-

No, es mi cuerpo que…-

Que un no se desarrolla?-

Si…-

No seas tonta! Tu cuero en divino, debes amarte tal cual como eres, solo debes usar cosas que se adapten a él. Mira si esto estuviera mas ajustado aquí-tira de un costado de la blusa haciendo que su figura se viera mas estilizada-te vería fenomenal!-

Tu crees?-

De veras! A demás creo que este disfraz disco de los 70 vaya contigo-opinó-pruébate el mío-ofreció

No-

Si-

No…-

AHORA!-

Cherokee y Carrie intercambiaron vestuario, quedando así, la pelinegra vestida de un disfraz disco de los 70 y Carrie de enfermera.

Ves lo bonita que te ves?-

Carrie sonrojada por donde se la viera, se tironeaba el vestidito blanco que tenía puesto, dicho vestidito, le marcaba sus curvas del cuerpo, que según Carrie no tenía….o mejor dicho que no las había vista en esas circunstancias. Tenía detalles en rojo y no podía faltarle la cofia en la cabeza con una cruz en el medio. También tenía puesto unos zapatos blancos, nada extravagante a diferencia del traje de Cherokee.

Era un traje enterizo color amarillo con brillos, muy llamativo pero no tanto como la peluca afro que tenía en el pelo, era negro.

Oigan-llamó Rose-alguien está lista?-mientras abría la puerta, se podía escuchar la música que sonaba, la iluminación espectacular, el escenario listo para ser usado, el clima era muy agradable, se podría decir que casi perfecto.

Si!-dijo Saori levantándose. Ella posaba un disfraz de Gatubela, era negro con antifaz y las orejitas. Su boca estaba maquillada con un brillo.

Salieron todas a la vez en donde estaban ya los caballeros. Shaka y Julián en la barra de bebidas, Shaka era un hippie, tenía unos pantalones anchos morados, una camisa de variados colores, un poco psicodélico, y un collar del signo paz. Poseidón estaba vestido de un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata, nada en especial.

Rose se acercó por otras de alguien muy especial, abrazándolo por atrás y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios cuando lo encontró frente a su cara.

Rose…-Ikky sonríe

Ikky, hace tiempo que no te veía-

Solo fue menos de una hora-

Fue demasiado tiempo para lo que te amo…-

Quitando todo aire de romanticismo, se aproximaba Seiya con Hyoga.

Guau, Ikky-exclamó el cisne-cada día me sorprendes más-

Es verdad! Eres el payaso mas feo que he visto!-reía a carcajadas Pegaso. Al paso que iban los más chicos, estaban condenados a su sentencia: una bofetada en la cara.

No le hagas caso-dijo Rose agarrando a su noviecito por el brazo y apartándolo de los otros dos-eres el payaso más bello que he visto-

…y tu eres mi payasa mas hermosa-dijo para darle un beso mas dulce que el anterior.

Ambos estaban vestidos de payasos, sus trajes eran casi igual, zapatos rojos, remera blanca, pantalones muy anchos con franjas de colores azules, rojas, amarillas y verdes, la diferencia que había que la peluca de Rose era azul y la de Ikky era roja. El maquillaje lo tenían en la cara, completamente blanca, con una estrella en el ojo izquierdo de Rose y una línea que atravesaba el ojo de Ikky desde arriba hacia abajo.

De la música, era evidente que se encargaba MM y Afrodita, aunque este último no tanto. Cáncer vestido de Jason el destripador, sacado de la película y el caballero más bello, disfrazado de tarzán, vestido solo con un pedazo de tela cubriendo sus partes, una tobillera adornaba su pie izquierdo y un collar quedaba bien en su cuello.

En la entrada se encontraban Dohko y Shion, con sus espadas de luz. Ellos solo dejaban entrar a quienes venían con un disfraz, aunque Julián era una excepción. El gobernador de las aguas, fue citado por alguien cerca de lugar y decidió pasar por el Santuario y saludar a Saori y demás.

Saga, nuestra superior dice que en una hora en escena-informa Hyoga

Has visto a Jade?-preguntó

Em…no, pero debe estar vestida como nosotros-

June, creo que no es para tanto…-trataba de consolar inútilmente Shun a su amiga-debes relajarte…-

Se me corre el maquillaje y tu quieres que me relaje!?-preguntó histéricamente mientras veía su desastre en su ojo gracias a su espejo que llevaba en cualquier parte de su atuendo.

June llevaba el disfraz de la mujer maravilla. Que en verdad no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-

Awww….Shun, siempre tu tan dulce!-

Entonces?-

NO! Que no ves el desastre!?-volvió a preguntar histéricamente como hace unos segundos.

Esos cambios de humor a los que se referían aquellos extraños. Todas las afectadas lo padecían pero en dosis diferentes, a veces muy felices y chochas de la vida, o querían morirse en ese mismo momento. Como sea la cosa, prácticamente era como si estuviesen locas.

En el baño de caballeros…

Milo y Camus, mantenían una conversación vía cosmos.

Camus, debes venir-anunció Milo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

….No debo hablar contigo estas cosas, además no me gustan las tonterías-

Si estuvieras aquí, impedirías las tonterías-

…..-

Eres un….un idiota!-

Algo más?-

Si….-dijo con resignación-empieza a las 12-

Milo, en ese momento cortó con la comunicación.

Si no quiere dejar de ser un estúpido allá el-

Se coloca un guante blanco en su mano, se mira una vez mas en el espejo, y se colocaba un sombrero mientras decía….

Este Michael Jackson no se puede quedar sin nenas-sonríe de forma galante y sale a escena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kiki?-una joven enfermera toca tímidamente el hombro de niño

Señorita Carrie-saludo el pequeño algo embobado. Carrie inmediatamente se sonroja-esta muuuuuy hermosa-

Como siempre cargo al pequeño en sus brazos.

Me gusta tu disfraz de fantasmita-

Y a mi el suyo-

(N/A: Bue…aquí tienen el chap, espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa me comunican. SakuneMai, felicitaciones a tu Chile. Me despido un beso y abrazo)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Y a mi el suyo-

Se unen en un tierno abrazo. Kiki un poco asfixiado puede notar que cierta persona venia en su dirección. Sin pensarlo mucho tenía que idear una forma de escapar justo en el momento indicado.

"y si digo que….no sería muy tonto….tal vez lo mas conveniente sería esperar a que se acerque y dejarlos solos, si eso. Saldrá de acuerdo al plan, todo está fríamente calculado"-pensó orgulloso de sí mismo y de su inteligencia.

Para desgracia del pequeño y su plan "fríamente calculado", el mayor se paró en el medio de la poca distancia que había desde Mu y los otros dos lemurianos.

Kiki, puedes venir?-preguntó sin notar como su alumno irradiaba furia.

No puedo! Estoy aquí con la señorita Carrie!-respondió sin mucha etiqueta y respeto por su maestro.

Kiki…será mejor que vayas y…-trató de decir Carrie.

Ven-llamó nuevamente Mu, con voz más firme y seria.

Yo no voy a ningún lado! Si quiere hablar conmigo tiene que venir hacia aquí!-demandó bastante enojado-además estamos a la misma distancia!-

Yo creo que deberían jugar a piedra, papel o tijera y el que pierda tendrá que caminar hacia el otro-comentó Carrie, alumno y maestro se miraron con determinación, y asintieron.

Abrieron un poco sus piernas, sin dejar de mirarse, cada uno llevo su mano detrás de su espalda.

Piedra, papel o tijera!-gritaron mientras sacaban su mano, los dos tenían la forma de tijera, llevaron nuevamente sus manos detrás de sus espaldas y repitieron el proceso-Piedra, papel o tijera!-sacando ambos papel. Con las todas las ganas repitieron el proceso….nuevamente-Piedra, papel o tijera!-

Gané! Gané! Saqué piedra y usted tijeras, Maestro Mu!-gritaba con emoción mientras saltaba. Claro, esos gritos eran muy bien ocultados por el volumen de la música.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, camina hacia los lemurianos más jóvenes. Mu caminaba, pero sus ojos se fijaban en los de Carrie. Ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y dejaba vagar su mirado por cualquier lado, el techo, el piso, las guirnaldas, la bebida. Pero antes de mirar cualquier cosa, le daba una miradita a Mu, mirando literalmente hablando algo así…Mu, el techo, Mu, el piso, Mu, las guirnaldas, Mu, la bebida.

Cuando la tuvo a penas a unos pobres centímetros, Carrie lo miró con una sonrisa, un poco nerviosa. El solo la miraba y Kiki tenía el presentimiento de que si se quedaba arruinaría el momento colocándolos en una situación algo incomoda.

Por suerte, Julián andaba dando vueltas por ahí haciendo preguntas sobre el actual paradero de Jade.

Señor Julián, yo si la he visto está en….!-se va dejando a los mayores solos.

Emm…hola Señor Mu-saludó

Buenas noches, Señorita Carrie-le devuelve el saludó con una bella sonrisa un algo inquieta.

Poco tiempo tenía que pasar para que el Científico y la enfermera comenzaran a hablar. Por más de los nervios se tenían confianza y eso era lo importante en su raro vínculo.

Cerca de la entrada, donde estaba custodiado por Dohko y Shion, había un pequeño disturbio….

Lo lamento, Kanon-espetó Shion-pero sin disfraz no puedes entrar-

Pero este es el traje que me han entregado!-se quejó.

Sin prestar mucha atención, una mujer de pelo marrón y ojos cafés apareció en escena mientras daba información a favor al ex marina de Poseidón…

Es Tom Cruise, en la película Risky Business-

Marion?-

Así es, Kanon-sonrie mientras bajaba su capucha. La joven estaba disfrazada de la caperucita roja. Un vestido blanco y una capa roja, su pelo estaba atado a una media cola.

Shion y Dohko los dejaron pasar.

Y…como es que estas aquí?-

Pues…escuche rumores de una fiesta en el Santuario y vine-respondió sincera.

Que has hecho en el ultimo tiempo?-

Me salió un buen trabajo en Italia con unos modelos y hace 3 días he vuelto-

Genial-

En eso, Gatubela (Saori) sube al escenario improvisado y comienza a decir unas palabras.

MM, por favor baja la música-pidió cortésmente por el micrófono, Cáncer obedece-En unos pocos minutos serán las 11 de la noche-esboza una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos al escuchar los aplausos de los presentes-Gracias, pero le demos la bienvenida a Saga, Hyoga y Jade!-Los nombrados aparecen, vistiendo ropajes negros, dignos de un buen rockero.

Saga y Hyoga llevaban unos pantalones de jeans rotosos, ambos con musculosas y zapatillas, su cabello despeinado ayudaba al atuendo que tenían. La diferencia que tenía era que Hyoga no llevaba chaqueta, según él porque hacia demasiado calor para ponerse cosas de cuero pero en cierta forma tenía razón, el pobre había sido entrenado a una baja temperatura y estaba acostumbrado a frías noches, pero para ese día de la fiesta, el clima estaba gélido para ser temporada de verano pero nada que no sea soportable. En resumen sería que la noche, estaba fría y una brisa acompañaba.

Jade, en cambio, tenía una calza, marcaba mucho sus piernas, ir y bajar por escaleras daba un buen resultado, a ella o mas bien dicho a Saori no le importaba que era verano y la rubia tuviera puesto unas botas negras, la chaqueta tenía unas tachas plateadas, la remera de abajo era roja, hacía juego con sus labios.

Con cadenas, muñequeras y pañuelos que llevaban los tres, subieron al escenario, donde los esperaban sus instrumentos afinados, listos para tocar.

La gente los aplaudía, Hyoga fue hasta su batería, Saga hasta su bajo y caminó hasta donde se encontraba un micrófono, y Jade con su guitarra. La deidad acomodo el micrófono a la altura de Jade y se retiró.

El cisne levantó sus brazos y golpeó sus baquetas contando hasta 3. La banda comenzó a tocar y la gente se alocó más.

La muchedumbre "bailaba", gritaba, se divertía. Los pobres de Shaka y ahora Julián (ya que este no estaba a cargo antes) no tenían descanso en la barra de bebidas. Milo sacó a su Michael Jackson interior al igual que MM y Kanon, Tom Cruise y Jason no se quedaban atrás en la conquista de mujeres. Aioria y Marin estaban afuera, en la entrada platicando…bue…diciendo la verdad platicar era lo que menos estaban haciendo, ya que esta práctica si bien se hace con los labios abiertos no era justamente para hablar. Mientras estos compartían salivas y luchas de lenguas, Shura y Geist estaban discutiendo por algo en la barra de tragos.

Y es por eso que yo soy mejor con la espada que tu-finalizó su discurso la amazona.

Si, eso lo veremos-Shura desafiante se para y desenfunda su espada colocando la punta en el cuello de la mujer.

Geist con una media sonrisa, su mano viajó hasta el parche de su ojo izquierdo y lo levantó para mirarlo fijo con los dos ojos.

Suspiraron a la vez, esbozando una grata sonrisa.

Yo apuesto que esta pirata podrá vencer a ese intento de pirata-se ponen en guardia-pero…-vuelve a su posición de antes-que ganaría…?-

Lo que quieras-sonríe de lado.

Y si pierdo…?-preguntó con temor.

Quedaras a mi disposición-

Era poco decir que Shura de alguna forma trataba de "seducir" a Geist. Con la mirada simplemente se la devoraba, y ella simplemente no hacía nada pero parecía ser que lo disfrutaba.

Entonces…aceptas?-preguntó ahora él, haciendo su acento español más evidente, pero a cada letra la pronunciaba lentamente, estremeciendo a Geist.

Ponte en guardia…-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nunca en su vida se había cuestionado tanto tiempo algo.

Aunque el seguía las reglas, el las cambiaba para que sean SUS reglas, pero aquí, en este caso había algo que lo hacía que dejaran de ser sus reglas. Manipulando las palabras generalmente lograba lo que quería, pero esas veces, con solo su mirado y/o presencia era suficiente. Pero no, hoy, esa noche, tenía que estar presente, mirarla, hablarla y para colmo pedirle disculpas….claro, eso tendría que hacer si es que se decidía.

Salió de la cocina, con dirección a su cuarto, cuando llegó, notó nuevamente la bolsa con el traje que Milo le había traído.

Saca por décima vez en la noche el traje y lo puso en su cama, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella pensaba sobre sus próximos actos.

"Quiero verla…necesito saber si está bien"-se dijo en sus pensamientos, mas bien eran sus sentimientos hablando de una forma sutil, para no dejar en evidencia sus verdaderos y mas profundos deseos, pero claro, Camus, al ser tan frio y calculador no podía dejar así de la nada….

"Si en verdad estuviera pasando algo Milo o Aioros te lo dirían"-voltea su cara, pero al voltearla, sus ojos se encontraron a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo, con algo de pesar pero muy duramente se dijo…

"no hay que dejar ningún espacio vacío y mucho menos no estar seguro de algo, solo por seguridad iré a revisar"-gira sobre sus talones. Se quita su remera poniéndose la camuflada que le habían dejado.

Luego de unos pocos minutos terminó de vestirse, su disfraz era de un soldado del ejército, pero algo no le gustaba y eso era de que cualquiera que lo conociera podía saber quién era, sin mucha diversión se puso la gorra que traía la bolsa, escondiendo sus cabellos, pero sin remedio un travieso mechón azul caí cerca de sus ojos.

Por última vez se miró al condenado espejo, inútilmente se escondió su cabello ya que seguía notándose que era el.

"no seas estúpido, por mas que te ocultes bajo una roca seguirías siendo tu"-se dijo.

Salió de su casa con dirección al Santuario.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

N/A: OK, he abusado con el tiempo que me he tomado para publicar, este chap es mas corto que los otros, pero lo publiqué ya que tengo varias ideas para el prox y me daba apuro no dárselos, espero que estén bien.

Azul, si lees esto mejor…lo he pensado mucho y he decidido no usar tu idea, igual muchas gracias :D

Por ahí, he descubierto que puedo ver cuantas veces han leído mi fic y he notado que varios lo leen y no dejan un review, que picarones que son! XD

Por ahora estoy libre :D, no voy a la escuela hasta el 23. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, el 16 estaré inactiva porque me sacan el yeso, asique ese día será de dolor y vagancia también. Sin mas me retiro y besos,hasta la próxima!

PD: no sean malos y dejen un review, porfis! Ayuda muchísimo!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

(N/A: "_Amor a la mexina…"_ representa la parte cantada de una canción).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de su casa con dirección al Santuario.

Cuando el caballero llegó, decir que había caos era poco, esquivando las personas desmayadas pudo llegar a la entrada.

Camus tenía su mirada fija en la muchacha del escenario. Sacudió levemente su cabeza. Tenía que entrar, aunque por lo visto ella estaba bien. Sin darle crédito a su parte racional habló con Dohko y Shion para que lo dejaran entrar, estos dos no tardaron ni una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta con quien trataban. Simplemente esos ojos fríos lo delataban. Lo dejaron pasar sin antes hacer una que otra broma pesada.

Elegantemente entró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra. Milo que lo había visto se le acercó y sentó a un costado de él.

Sabía que vendrías-sonríe triunfante-Shaka, tráenos algo para beber-El hindú asintió con la cabeza-…también sabía que no dejarías que te ganara Julián-

Camus entre dientes pudo murmurar algo en su lengua natal, Milo no fue capaz de descifrarlo.

Como sea, que es lo que harás?-

Observar-contesto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza cuando Shaka le trajo la bebida.

Toma-le da unos lentes negros Ray Ban-no puedes dejar que ella sepa que estas aquí-se retira sin sacar su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:-.-:

Touché-salió de sus labios con una perversa sonrisa. El cuarto oscuro iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara de la habitación le daba un toque más tétrico.

Geist estaba acorralada contra la pared, esta estaba fría, sus pelos de todo el cuerpo se erizaron.

Geis, quedas a mi disposición-informó-como lo acordado en el trato-

Shura, bajo un poco la camisa de la muchacha, suavemente llevó sus labios hasta aquella zona y la besó delicadamente. Una mano la posó contra la pared, teniéndola más acorralada contra él.

Siempre he pensado en esto…-susurró contra su oído, el corazón de Geist latía velozmente.

Yo siempre he pensado en ti…-susurró ella, tirando al suelo la falsa espada y a sus manos colocarlas en el amplio pecho del pirata.

Te amo-dijeron los dos a la vez para hundirse en un mar de besos.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Señorita Carrie-dijo Kiki fregándose un ojito con su mano-Tengo sueño-

Y no era para menos, iban a ser las 12 y media de la noche y la fiesta tenía para un rato más.

Kiki, yo te acompañaré a una habitación-dijo Carrie subiéndolo a sus brazos

Que nos acompañe el Maestro Mu-

Mu, estaba a un lado de ellos, bebiendo algo, sonrío con amabilidad y dejó el vaso en la barra.

Síganme, es por aquí-

Caminaron por uno de tantos pasillos del lugar, pero en ese preciso espacio, parecía no haber ruido, estaba todo tan tranquilo y apaciguado, el aura del lugar era armoniosa. Entraron a la habitación y depositaron al pequeño en el medio de la enorme cama. Kiki se corrió a un costado y con la manito le indicó a Carrie que ella también debía acostarse.

Oh, si, claro-se acuesta abrazando al chiquillo.

Señor Mu, usted también-dijo en un pequeño gruñido Kiki, Carrie soltó una pequeña risita, le causó mucha gracia el sonido de Kiki. Mu caminó hasta el otro lado de la cama, mirando justo a Kiki-de este lado no, del otro, con Carrie-los lemurianos más grandes se sonrojaron levemente-no se que tanto se sonrojan, si son grandes y-Kiki fue cortado en seco.

Por favor, Señor Mu, puede venir?-

Mu caminó hasta ella, Carrie agarró su brazo jalándolo para que se recostara en la cama.

Quédese con nosotros, si?-

Si-

::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::

El clima en la fiesta era alegre pero más relajado, y la música acompañaba al aura que transmitía el lugar.

Jade no despegaba vista de aquella figura imponente de la barra. Hace rato lo había visto, y algo le decía que lo conocía o al menos lo había visto.

Saga, se movió hacia ella en un ágil y rápido movimiento.

Es Camus-

Jade abrió sus ojos en par, nunca se esperó tal notición. Pero luego pensándolo bien solo él podía imponer tal figura.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, siguió poniendo energía a la música, quería que todo acabara y poder ir con él y hablar. Eso era lo que deseaba, pero no podría ir hasta la una.

El turno de cantar fue de Jade y no lo desaprovechó.

_"Estamos solos en la selva, nadie puede venir a rescatarnos…estoy muriéndome de sed! Y es tu propia piel la que me hace sentir este infierno…!"_

Jade lo miraba sin sacar su atención en el. Para ella, ese era un juego, pero lo que sentía era verdad, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de demostrarlo y dejárselo en claro al caballero.

"_Voy a ser tu mayordoma y tu gozaras el rol de señor bien… o puedo ser tu violadora…mi imaginación esta noche lo puede todo…!"_

Con la mirada de Jade era obvio lo que quería y Camus también lo deseaba, cualquiera que estuviera prestando atención a esos dos se daría cuenta que las frases que decía Jade tenía un significado especial para ellos.

"_Este es el Juego de Seducción…"_

Camus se quitó los lentes y la miró directo a los ojos.

"Solo nuestro Juego…"-pensó para sí la rubia.

Cuando sintió que alguien la hablaba, Jade desvió por primera vez la mirada de Acuario, dándole la victoria al caballero

Jade, quedan 20 minutos-gritó Hyoga. Ella asintió gustosa a la información que le entregaba su compañero de banda.

Al regresar la mirada hacia él se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, la silla estaba vacía, se desilusión pero tenía la esperanza de que seguía en el lugar.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Kiki se ha dormido-

…..-sonríe girando su cara para verla directo a sus orbes verdes. Sonrojada, tomó su mano y la colocó en su cintura.

No es necesario que te quedes, Señor Mu-

El cerró sus ojos-Hay muchas cosas que no son necesarias pero son agradables…-

…Esto es agradable…-gira su vista hacia el pequeño-…estar así con usted es agradable, estoy feliz con ustedes-

Kiki también lo está-

Señor Mu, le puedo hacer una pregunta…?-

…Si, pero después te devolveré la pregunta-

Carrie dudó sobre hacer la pregunta o no, pero el Señor Mu era una persona de palabra y cumpliría…pero y ella? Ella podría cumplir…?

Preguntará o no, Señorita Carrie?-

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y como pudo se levantó de la cama, dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar mirándolo, Mu… tal vez se podría decir que le estaba clavando la mirada en el alma. Para el Caballero, ella era un libro abierto, lo podía leer con solo ver sus ojos, podía leer con solo ver sus movimientos, podía leerlo con solo oírla hablar….

u…usted siente algo por…por…?-

"No sé para qué me esfuerzo, soy débil y cobarde"-pensó la lemuriana desviando la mirada de él.

Por quién…?-su voz sonó ligeramente con una pincelada de curiosidad.

Por Kiki-

Lo quiero como a un hermano y lo cuido y protejo como si fuera mi hijo-respondió muy seguro de sus palabras. Pasaron unos escasos segundos pero fueron muy prolongados para ambos-pero tengo la certeza que eso no era lo que quería preguntar-

Le costaba tragar la saliva que tenía en la boca y cuando esta pasaba por su cuello sentía que le quemaba, sus rodillas temblaban, en realidad todo su cuerpo flaqueaba en ese momento, ruborizada bajo la mirada por última vez…

Por mi…-

Ok…esa contestación de parte de ella lo agarró desprevenido, pero era algo que lo veía venir, no justamente de ella pero si de su alumno o de sus camaradas, obviamente que podría maniobrar de una forma menos bochornosa, pero no era como Camus o Jade que se engañaban a sí mismo para callar sus sentimientos, aunque diga una cosa, sus ojos mostrarían la verdad.

Con sutileza pero veloz se colocó detrás de ella, abrazándola como ella lo hizo hace un tiempo. Con timidez lo encaró y lentamente aproximó sus pálidos labios contra los de él, Mu le abrazó por la cintura, el beso era tierno pero profundo, lleno de amor.

Kiki, que estaba "dormido" se levantó milagrosamente para ver el beso, sonrío y volvió a quedarse nuevamente "dormido".

::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::=:::=::::=::::=::::=::::=::::

Muchas pero muchas gracias por haber compartido esta maravillosa noche con nosotros, pero nuestro tiempo ha finalizado-dijo Saga, el tiempo del concierto había finaliza por suerte de Jade. Las mujeres del lugar gritaban el nombre de Saga y de Hyoga. La rockera estaba ansiosa y estaba que se le abrían las casillas, Saga y Hyoga le estaban demasiada importancia al cierre del concierte.

Hyoga se había parado junto a Saga, el estaba diciendo unas emotivas palabras.

…y han sido el público mas emotivo, contento y estoy muy…-Jade le sacó el micrófono y de un culatazo lo mando al suelo.

No podríamos haber sido nada sin ustedes-Saga se la comía con la mirada, estaba enojadísimo, esto lo hubiese notado si no hubiese tenido tantas ganas de salir corriendo e ir a buscar a Camus-Gracias Totales!-sale corriendo como tenía ganas.

Saga y Hyoga bajaron como pudieron, la avalancha de mujeres no era de esperar…

(N/A:hola, como estas? Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la próxima, besos c:)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Cherokee, no has visto a un hombre con uniforme del ejército y lentes oscuros?-preguntó algo desesperada la rubia a la pelinegra que se la estaba pasando de bien con uno de la banda.

No-

Avísame si lo ves-

Por supuesto-y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le dijo Jade siguió bailando con Hyoga.

Con desilusión y algo confusa caminó hasta el baño de mujeres.

Se miraba con cierta curiosidad a sí misma, sonreía y hacía caras algo tontas para su personalidad, se llevó el susto cuando Marion entró y se disculpó.

Perdón, perdón-decía mientras se higienizaba las manos en uno de los tantos lavabos-Jade…te puedo hacer dos preguntas?-

¬¬ si, si puedes-contestó algo dudosa.

Te molestaría si fumo aquí?-

No está permitido fumar aquí-respondió

Te molesta que fume o no!?-preguntó completamente histérica.

Si no te vale lo que te digo porque preguntas?-

Perdón-

Si sigues diciendo perdón a cada rato perderá su verdadero significado y tú no sabrás cuando en verdad usarlo-

Lo siento…-

Es sinónimo de perdón-

Ash!-

Cuál era tu otra pregunta?-

Tratando de tranquilizarse y bajando sus humos le contestó con una forzada sonrisa…

Quién es esa tal Sara?-

No es necesario que sonrías si no quieres y…no tengo ni la menor idea de quien es-

Jade me siento terrible-dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño y prendía un cigarrillo.

"Por qué carajo tengo tanta mala suerte?"-se preguntaba internamente cuando respondía con un 'ahh'más a amargo que la hiel y tan cortante como una cuchilla.

Si, siento lastima de mí misma…-Marion siguió hablando y Jade solo podía pensar en cómo escapar de lo que se le venía encima a Jade. Lo que ella odiaba era tener que ser hombro en el cual varias lloraban y que luego no podría ser escuchada, aunque no lo parezca ella necesitaba un hombro de vez en cuando.

Jade, sabes una cosa?-

Uhh?-

Siento celos-

…..-

Yo solo vine por una cosa, sabes?-

…..-

Fue por el estúpido de Kanon-

"Estúpido…esa palabra se volverá famosa"-pensó mientras recordaba a Milo dedicársela a Camus tantas veces y este lo ignorara por completo con la frente en alto, el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos totalmente congelados.

Y porque?-inquirió sin algún interés.

Sabía que me preguntarías!-gritó con emoción-eres una chusma y muy interesada en la vida de los demás!-

Uhh…si no tienes idea-dijo rodando los ojos, la frase estaba hundida en el sarcasmo.

La cosa fue que yo vine para estar con Kanon no para estar contigo!-

Si, te entiendo-

No sé qué hacer!-

Lo más obvio sería que salieras y fueras con el no?-

Pero me da…cosita-

Eres una imbécil-

Que?-

Que eres una imbécil! Anda con Kanon, háblale sácale de encima a esa, y te lo dejas para vos sola-

Y si no puedo…?-

Ve con el hermano, Kanon y Saga son iguales-

No, no lo son-

Y eso qué?-

Es verdad-tira la colilla del cigarro y lo pisa con su pie decididamente-Iré con él, le hablaré y bailaremos los lentos! -Sale del baño decidida, con la vista en alto, el autoestima por los cielos. Caminó hasta la pista de baile con paso seguro y firme, su disfraz de Indiana Jones le quedaba fantástico, muchas miradas se fijaban en ella, claro, eso le hubiese importado y mucho si no estuviera interesada en Kanon…Como sea, estaba llegando a la pista y sus ánimos quedaron más abajo que el infierno.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, se había desilusionado, la visión terminó haciéndosele totalmente borrosa. Ver el contacto que tenía Kanon con esa tal Sara le destrozó el alma, si bien no tenían nada le dolió y mucho, sus labios se tocaban y las manos de ella recorría todo su torso.

"Eres una tonta, como pensaste que serías competencia para esa mujer?"-se regañó. El alto sonido de la música le hacía mal, cuando pensaba en irse una persona chocó contra ella.

MM, eres imbécil o que te sucede!?-gritó Saga mientras ayudaba Marion a pararse, sin querer sus miradas se cruzaron y él se preocupó, Marion generalmente fue una persona alegre, sonriente, la típica chica que decía al mal tiempo buena cara.

Que te sucede?-preguntó agarrando su mentón y mirándola sin prejuicios a los ojos.

No me sucede nada, solo tengo algo en los ojos, eso es todo-sonríe con una falsamente, la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó luego de unos míseros segundos.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Señor Mu…está dormido?-

…no, hay mucho ruido y no tengo sueño-

Yo tampoco, vamos a bailar, quiere?-preguntó risueñamente.

Yo no sé bailar-

Entonces aprenderá-le jala de la mano mientras con extremo cuidado salían de la habitación.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Por última vez se lavó las manos, se acomodó el cabello y retocó sus labios con lápiz labial tono carmín suave. Pensó que por más que lo buscara a Camus toda la noche no lo encontraría ya que el estaría en Acuario. No tenía sentido quedarse a la parte de los lentos sin tener pareja, pero si tenía suerte algún chico apuesto la invitaría a bailar, en conclusión se quedaría un rato hasta revisar el panorama por si Camus estaba. Según Jade sería muuuy imposible, pero los milagros existen.

Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos chocaron con los de un muchacho afirmado contra la parte trasera del escenario. Un pequeño rubor se asomó por sus mejillas. Caminó hasta él y se afirmó como Camus al lado izquierdo, unos 30 centímetros los separaba. El silencio era tan bueno en esos momentos, pero si todo fuera silencio la gente no podría decir lo que sentía.

…Camus, porque estas así?-

Vine a verificar algo-

No importa la situación en la que estuvieran, el color de sus voces jamás cambiaria, fría, neutra y seria, que no permite tregua.

Pudiste hacerlo…?-

Sí y por eso me voy, que disfrutes la velada-

Trató de salir del pequeño pasillo, pero le fue inútil ya que la rubia se le colocó en medio.

No te vayas-

…-una ceja levantada era suficiente para entender que Camus estaba disconforme con lo que Jade había dicho.

No quiero que te vayas-sonríe de lado. Camus gira su cabeza para mirarla, estaba sorprendido, Jade tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del pasillo oscuro-…vos y yo tendríamos que estar solos más tiempo-dijo para finalmente mirarlo.

Camus se tensó, no sabía qué hacer…en realidad si lo sabía pero no sabía si era el mejor momento.

No hables, sé lo que estás pensando y no te atrevas a decirme porque me duele…-entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, sus miradas conectadas detonaban lo mismo, deseo.

Me tengo que ir-suelta su mano empezando a caminar hacia la única salida.

Camus-llamó, el caballero la encara con una media sonrisa, Jade corrió hasta el y lo abrazó-quédate, por favor-suplicó.

….-

Entiendo…-dijo despegándose de él con resignación-mañana son veremos-

Así será-

Cómo se dice 'Te amo' es francés?-

Camus la tomo en sus brazos, y acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, haciéndolos rozar, las mejillas de Jade se teñían de un suave color carmín, la respiración se apresuraba y estaba algo nerviosa.

Je t'aime-le dijo con la cara seria.

Camus…Je t´aime-

Sin poder resistirse unieron sus labios, probándolos, sintiendo el sabor que tenían, entrelazando y jugando con sus lenguas, la sensación de gloria la tenían ambos. Se soltaron de tan buena satisfacción para poder respirar.

Perdóname, pero así no lo quiero-dijo Camus al momento de abrazarla nuevamente. Jade estaba desconcertada, el caballero con un solo golpe certero en la nuca de la joven logró desmayarla. Jade cayó de lleno en los brazos de Acuario, sin mucho esfuerzo la alzó estilo nupcial, cuando miró al frente, todos sus compañeros de armas lo miraban.

Milo y Aioros tenían una pequeña sonrisa, los demás caras serias, Hyoga estaba estupefacto.

Ni una palabra-dedicó una amenazadora mirada, siguió su curso y la dejo recostada en la habitación que le seguía a la de Kiki.

Los demás caballeros para finalizar la velada siguieron divirtiéndose y bailando.

(N/A: espero que les guste! A lo de Marion lo explicare en el próximo chap, se los aseguro! Tendría que ser en este pero mi país anda muy desanimado y yo igual, espero con ansias su reviews! Besos)


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Los demás caballeros para finalizar la velada siguieron divirtiéndose y bailando.

Se hicieron las 3 y media de la noche y la multitud comenzaba a irse, en realidad casi ninguno de los anfitriones tenía la menor idea de quienes eran las personas invitadas, Kiki los invitaba porque los vio una o dos veces en el pueblo y los galanes porque ponían la excusa que al ver alguna cara bonita con tal de cruzar 3 palabras la conocían, en realidad era un poco estúpido, por conocer el nombre, edad y número del teléfono de una persona no significa que la conocieras, pero esa idea se aplicaba a casi a todo el Santuario.

Camus y Mu ni siquiera se interesaron por hablarles a las muchachas. Solo Mu si otras tomaban la iniciativa y contestaba amablemente pero nada más, Camus simplemente los ignoraba olímpicamente, sin contar que estaba a más de 20 metros de distancia.

Ikky, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya y Aioria eran una clase especial, ellos opinaban pero nada más de eso, casi ni las miraban, pero era un 'casi', la situación sentimental de ellos era diferente, aunque no se aplicaba a Hyoga el respetaba a su amiga, al paso que iban el rubio y la pelinegra no saldrían de la friendzone, ambos miraban pero no hacían nada, además de que se celaban supuestamente no eran nada.

Luego estaba el otro grupito, Kanon, Afrodita, Milo, MM, Shaka ellos miraban, llamaban la atención, hacían comentarios acerca de las señoritas y terminaba como adonis. Aunque se podían parar en una esquina sin decir nada y las mujeres hacían filas para hablarles.

Y el último grupo, los chapados a la antigua, miembros oficiales serían…Aioros, Saga, Mu, Shaka y Shura los que pensaban que el amor era único y debe ser tratado con dulzura y respeto, aunque los últimos dos eran medios 'raritos'. Y en esta categoría podía entrar Camus, que su historial de amoríos estaba en Cabo Sunción, metido celosamente en una caja fuerte con candado en un calabozo supervisado por los marinas de Poseidón y custodiado por un Craqueen, pero esto se puso en duda al ver el beso que le dio a Jade y fue algo contradicho por el haberla desmayado como acto seguido. Y Kanon…el era un caso especial, el creía firmemente en divertirse con cualquiera, hacer cualquiera y querer cualquiera hasta que encontrara a su 'verdadero amor', para el todas las mujeres eran hermosas pero no todas tenían un corazón tan grande y lleno de amor como el necesitaba. Si Brad Pitt era un 10 estos eran un 20!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Santuario, 14:20 hs, 34 grados de temperatura y gente estaba en movimiento en dicho lugar.

Con flojera se levantaban, un poco despeinados, acordándose de todo a la perfección, Shion con una jaqueca terrible les había ordenado poner en condiciones el lugar, la velada de ayer fue fantástica, como la recordaban muchos, Kanon y sus fotografías no se hacían de esperar y casi todo el santuario estaba agradecido que Kanon llevara la bendita cámara fotográfica y que pudiera congelar a tan buen momento recordado por todos, estaban bromistas y divertida.

Marion se acomodaba sus ropas algo apresurada, tenía planeado ayudar un poco y marcharse lo antes posible, no se sentía bien, pero si sentía que podía confiar.

Flash Back…

Marion…que te pasó?-preguntó visiblemente preocupado por la chica.

No es nada, solo que tengo un mal de amores-sonríe melancólicamente-no es nada importante.

Saga la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta las escaleras de la entrada del santuario, la música ahí no era tan ruidosa y había mas tranquilidad, se sentaron en un escalón y el noble no tuvo que esperar demasiado para comenzar a consolarla.

Marion soltó unas lágrimas mientras se abrazaba las piernas, Saga no sabía que hacer, cuando él se solía sentir mal de niño deseaba un abrazo uno muy grande y eso es lo que hizo, total él era más grande que Marion, por 2 años pero lo era. Marion no acepto el abrazo inmediatamente, se quedó estática por unos segundos con los ojos abiertos como platos, pasada su confusión gustosa se lo devolvió.

Hey, no es necesario que llores-dijo el muchachito con aire amigable-de seguro es un imbécil-logró sacarle una pequeña carcajada a Marion.

Deshicieron el abrazo y se miraron.

Gracias, en verdad-

Una vez escuche a alguien decir a otro que llorar es de débiles y nadie debe dejar ver sus puntos débiles-

Quien fue?-

Camus a Hyoga…pero pienso todo lo contrario, llorar no es de débiles, y dejar ver tus puntos débiles significa que eres más fuerte de lo que crees-

Saga me vas hacer llorar de nuevo!-exclamó, el sonrió ampliamente.

Pero no has dejado de llorar-

Pero llorare por otro motivo…nadie me había dicho eso, tener padres ausentes causa del trabajo me dejaba bastante sola—

Lo siento, pero escucharas eso de mí hasta que te sientas mejor-

Gracias-

Tendríamos que ir a subir los ánimos-

Están poniendo lentos-

Y eso que?-

Que esas canciones son cursi y generalmente son de desamores o palabrería ñoña-

Nos burlaremos de eso-

Fin del Flash Back

OK, la había pasado genial burlándose de las canciones pero lo que viene se va, y esa hora de felicidad también, le dio 'sueño' y se fue a llorar de nuevo sola, pero Saga no era estúpido y le hizo compañía silenciosa en un sofá ya que no estaba de acuerdo en que una dama vagara en las calles a esa hora.

Comenzó a ordenar un poco el sofá en donde había dormido extrañó la compañía de Saga.

Que alguien le avise a Jade que un poco de ayuda no viene mal!-gritó Shaina con ironía.

Yo voy-se ofreció Rose

Caminó encontrándose la habitación de la rubia y golpeo, su sorpresa fue ver que no se encontraba y corrió por todo el lugar buscándola.

Chicas, Jade no está en la habitación-informó a las mujeres.

La información voló hacia los caballeros que estaban en conferencia con Julián, Saori y Shion.

Toc toc toc

Adelante-

Carrie entró un algo preocupada y trató de tranquilizarse al ver los ojos de Mu.

Emm…alguien sabe el paradero de Jade-

Camus se tensó, Aioros y Milo se preocuparon ligeramente, a los demás no le importó demasiado.

Debe estar por ahí-espetó Aioria, Camus lo aniquiló con la mirada-pero…pero puede pasarle algo-corrigió nervioso.

Vayan a ayudar a la joven, luego regresan-ordenó Shion.

Si-afirmaron.

El primero en salir fue Acuario seguido de Escorpio y Sagitario.

Y a este que le pasa?-preguntó contrariado Afrodita

Está preocupado por su amada-respondió dramáticamente Kanon.

No sé porque, darle un beso a tu novia no es nada-

Ese es el problema, no son nada 'supuestamente' o eso tratan, pero la lista de prioridades se reduce a Jade últimamente-opinó Shura mientras salía de la habitación con la vista buscó a cierta Amazona-ahora si me disculpan…-se retira.

Buscaron en la habitación donde de la dejo Camus?-

Donde la dejó Camus?-preguntó Cherokee algo histérica.

Si, si buscamos ahí, Milo-

Iré a revisar nuevamente-informó Camus mientras 'caminaba' por el pasillo. Llegó a la habitación y la encontró vacía.

Otros tuvieron mejor idea, fueron a revisar el baño.

Cherokee corrió casi a la velocidad de la luz hacia el baño, fue fácil de sacar, generalmente lo que una persona hace de levantarse luego de un buen descanso era ir al baño. Su corazón iba mil al escuchar movimiento. Además como osaban en no mantenerla informada de todo lo que sucedía y si metía la pata? No podría decir "la culpa la tienen ustedes por no decirme" o "lo siento, no estaba informada" sería una burla.

Dentro del baño, Jade recordaba algo de anoche, al mirarse al espejo recordó haber hablado con Marion pero no qué hablaban, recordó cuando Cherokee le cambió el traje a Carrie, recordó cosas sin orden cronológico y sin profundidad. Sabía que se besó con alguien pero no lo recordaba, tenía patentado en su memoria al joven del ejército.

Cuando abrió la puerta un chillido se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Jade está en el baño!-en menos de 5 segundos todos estaban ahí.

Que carajo les pasa? Es acaso que no puedo estar en el baño?-

Es que no estaba en la habitación donde Camus te dejo-

"Camus…?"-pensó

Nos habíamos preocupado-

Como sea, no importa ella está bien-espetó Rose sacando cualquier mala vibra.

Jade por casualidad recuerdas algo?-

Si, recuerdo algo-

Ok…Camus estaba por un lado feliz y por el otro nervioso, feliz porque quizás recordara algo del beso, pero nada era probable, y nervioso porque casi todos sabían y en cualquier momento se enteraría, sea por la boca que fuera el quería que se acordara sola, y si no podía hacerlo la haría recordar.

(N/A: hola, como están? Yo mejor, me sacaron el yeso c: era incomodo estar con esa cosa, les tengo que decir que el miércoles empiezo con la escuela y es probable que actualice una vez por semana, igual este fic está por llegar al final o eso creo.

Azul: Marion fue la fotógrafa que hizo el calendario sexy con los caballeros, amazonas y las chicas, apareció por primera vez en "Una mañana sin Shiryu", este fic es la continuación de ese fic, creí que era bastante obvio que Jade está interesado por Camus y Camus por ella, y no creo que Marion se involucre con Milo, lo mas posible es con uno de los gemelitos, pero tengo un debate. Marion desde su aparición estaba interesada por Kanon. Espero recibir tu review y que me sigas leyendo c: PD: perdón por no contestarte antes.

Asalea: cada día me sorprendes…no era que odiabas a Marion? Igual, espero que te guste este chap, te tengo noticias, nos vemos luego. Creo que te vas a retractar un poco por haberle dicho "Estúpido" a Kanon

Ah, otra cosa, no sé si a Marion la dejo solita, o la junto con Kanon o Saga? Me estoy enredando y por ahí una opinión con justificación no viene mal, los invito a que me den su opinión.

Sayonara, nos vemos!)


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

Por favor, sigamos con la reunión-dijo Shion acercándose-Chicas, pueden ustedes descansar-

Pero nos acabamos de levantar-retrucó Marion con tono inocente.

Hacen mucho ruido y tengo jaqueca, asique salgan por favor-

Comieron algo afuera, en el jardín, y se vino el cuestionario de Cherokee hacía Jade. Jade no sabía un comino de lo que hablaba la pelinegra, Sunrey, Rose y Carrie se veían algo nerviosas, evidentemente sabían algo que ella no, dicen que las rubias son tontas pero no todas, y Jade no lo era, prefirió quedarse callada y esperar a entender el panorama.

O sea que tienes algo con Camus…?-

No-

Entonces...porque él te llevó a la habitación?-

Fue una simple acción solidaria-se apresuró a contestar Sunrey.

Cherokee se puso seria y se animó a preguntar.

Puede que no sean nada pero tuvieron…?-hizo un gesto con sus manos. Jade abrió sus ojos azules como platos.

Como te atreves a preguntar algo como eso!?-preguntó perdiendo su típica elegancia y calma que la caracterizaba. Se levantó del verde pasto cruzándose de brazos.

Lo sabes o no!?-a los gritos era ahora como se hablaban, si es que era dialogar lo que hacían. Cherokee también se paró

No! No lo sé, ok? No me acuerdo de todas las cosas que hice anoche-dijo perdiendo ahora toda su paciencia.

Desde la salida del Santuario y de la entrada del jardín, se encontraban unos caballeros caminando hacia las mujeres y al escuchar los gritos y chillidos de ciertas personas pararon en seco. Miraron a Milo y Kanon.

Que? No nos miren así-

Es verdad, en todo caso Kanon tiene la culpa-se limpió las manos Milo mientras rodaba los ojos por su cavidad. Camus los fulminó a ambos, el cubito tenía las sospechas de que sería un día de perros.

Cuanto tiempo dura el efecto?-preguntó gélido.

Kanon y Milo se miraron nerviosos.

Camus evidenció su ceño fruncido e irónicamente prosiguió hablando…

En qué idioma se los pregunto? Se me da bien el francés-

Camus, el efecto puede durar horas y días pero….-

Pero la posibilidad de que no se acuerde está presente, es baja pero puede que pase-continuó Kanon lo que Milo no se animó a decir.

Ahg!-con ese sonido extraño se limitó a contestar mientras empezó a caminar.

Podríamos hacerlas recordar!-ofreció su mejor amigo.

Hacerlas?-cuestionó algo extrañado Ikky.

Oh…sí, hacerlas recordar-repitió Milo.

A quienes!?-ahora si el Fénix estaba alterado.

Pues a…a…Geist, Marin…a Jade obviamente y creo que a Cherokee-dijo el escorpión jugando con sus dedos, Shura, Aioria pusieron sus ojos en blancos, Ikky casi cae de espaldas, estaba rojo de cólera.

Son unos imbéciles!-les gritó finalmente.

Pasando las horas, el tema 'pérdida' de memoria las afectaba a todas que habían comido los bocaditos dulces, a unas de forma mayor y a otras no tanto. Este tema también quedó un poco olvidado pero trataban entre todos no decir nada revelador de golpe.

Jade y Camus disponían a bajar las escaleras, hasta Acuario para tomar las preciadas clases de francés, en el último periodo Jade aprendió mucho y el caballero rogaba porque su pérdida de memoria afectará su gran avance. Ambos estaban un poco-bastante cansados, pero las clases se habían convertido en rutina de todos los días y por más de una hora como lo acordado, podían llegar a la tarde y quedarse ahí hasta que oscureciera, pero como el título de Camus era 'Caballero' la acompañaba hasta Sagitario.

Mientras bajaban un gritito los hizo girar para corroborar que todo estaba bien, evidente fue que Marion estaba siendo atendida por los caballeritos géminis por motivos que en verdad desconocían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Milo en donde estás!?-preguntó en un grito Kanon.

Aquí estoy!-llega en un salto con una gran sonrisa galante-mueve la cin-

Cállate! Esto es serio!-se lo lleva a rastras de Marion y Saga que los miraban totalmente sorprendidos.

Saga, co…como te diste cuenta?-

Por como lo mirabas, y eres muy obvia-la chica se sonrojó.

Saga!-lo empuja levemente del pecho, Saga la miraba con amor y tristeza con una sonrisa sincera. Saga tomó la mano de la muchacha con la suya.

Para lo que me necesites, llámame-se retira caminando lentamente.

"Marion, tu debes irte AHORA, lo antes posible"-se dijo en un pensamiento.

::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::_::

Jade y Camus se encontraban en una mesa, con unos libros y cuadernos en ella. Para Camus era más fácil enseñar la parte oral, pero la parte escrita era la que le costaba a Jade, las palabras eran muy complicadas a la hora de escribir.

Ahora escribe una oración en español y trata de traducirlo-ordenó, toda la media hora que habían estado solos ni una vez habían conectado sus miradas como solían hacerlo. Indiscutiblemente había algo raro, Jade miraba confusa su hoja en blanco, no sabía que escribir, simplemente su mente vagaba y no prestaba mucha atención a la orden que le había dado el caballero y profesor, tampoco era algo que le urgía pero simplemente no podía callar los rumores que había escuchado en el Santuario.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de buscar la paz, haciendo los ejercicios que alguna vez le había enseñado Shaka para meditar, eso tenía que hacer, meditar. Meditar la información recibida en el último periodo, pero habían partes incoherentes, que no cerraban, faltaba testimonio, y de alguna forma lo tendría que conseguir y por qué no empezando con Camus?

Carraspeó su garganta, consiguiendo una mirada por el rabillo de ojo de Camus, dejó la birome de lado y colocó sus manos en la mesa, empezando a mover su dedos, sinceramente estaba nerviosa.

Ejem…Camus…?-

…..-la mirada se fijo en ella menos de un segundo, pero era suficiente para hacer notar que le estaba prestando atención ..

Es cierto que usted me llevo a la habitación anoche?-ok, estaba nerviosa pero por nada en el mundo lo demostraría.

Camus levantó una ceja, calculó en unos instantes que, solo tendría que responder la verdad pero nada que ella no esté preguntado.

Sí, es verdad-

Ah, y…no sabe quién era el hombre vestido del ejercito?-

Porque pregunta eso?-

Recuerdo haber estado con él, solo limítese a responder lo que he preguntado- Camus sonrió de una manera cínica, ella levantó una ceja, bajó una de sus manos y apretó con fuerza la parte baja de su remera, donde la mesa no deja ver.

Si-

Un poco frustrada dio un respingo y juntó su ceño, era más difícil entablar una conversación con Camus que con ella, si bien Jade había dicho que se limitara a contestar no se refería con monosílabos.

Pero quién era?-

Hmp, vaya, no recuerdas nada-dijo con un leve tono altanero.

Quien era?-sus facciones realmente se había endurecido, su cejo fruncido, sus puños apretados con fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos, y su labio inferior mordido por ella misma la hacían ver algo frustrada, enojada y evidentemente desesperada, pero siempre tratando conservar la calma que se le estaba acabando.

Tels que la vue, je suis, (lo estás viendo, soy yo)-dijo esto y su mirada se volvió al libro que tenía en manos, la quijada de Jade no se le caí por actos de dios.

"estúpido Camus"-pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Casi sin darse cuenta, escribió en el papel 'Estúpido Camus' para traducirlo luego.

Listo, fíjate si está bien-le da el papel y la lapicera, el sin decir nada lo tomó y al leerlo soltó una sonrisa.

Está bien-Jade sonríe victoriosa-pero es demasiado fácil-

…..-

Con su caligrafía casi perfecta escribió una oración del libro que estaba leyendo.

y es por eso Jenny, que el amor nos hace mentirosos-leyó la rubia, se concentró y trató de hacerlo perfecto.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Jade tomó sus cosas y se marchó, el día fue largo, no se presentó a cenar al Santuario y tomó un baño.

Al salir, fue a su cuarto y se encontró con el mejor amigo de su profesor, Milo.

Nunca lo has usado?-preguntó mientras tomaba una caja pequeña negra con granjas verticales en blanco de la cómoda que había en esas cuatro paredes, esa pequeña caja era su conjunto de lencería que había comprado.

No-la mujer estaba en una pobre bata y un turbante echo de toalla para que no chorrease el agua de su cabello ah…y un rojo que arrebola sus mejillas.

Pero por qué? Te quedaba bien-

Lo estoy guardando para algo especial-dijo irónicamente.

Tal vez lo puede hacer hoy, esta noche hay lluvia de meteoritos, todos estaremos en los jardines de Shaka para verlos, arréglate, todos estaremos ahí-

Estoy cansada-

Es una orden del patriarca y de Atenas-

Arg…si, voy en un rato-

Trata de vestirte elegante-

Estaré en un jardín y tengo que ponerme mi mejor ropa?-

Sip…bueno nos vemos allá.

(N/A: espero que les haya gustado, espero ansiosisima sus reviews, claro si es que me quieren regalar uno. Cualquier crítica bienvenida sea :) creo que actualizaré semanalmente los sábados o domingos, pero soy más loca y al final actualizo cualquier día xD pero lo más seguro es que sean en eso días pero… quién sabe?

Shinobu Echizen: jajaja, gracias. Me hace feliz que me regales tu tiempo en leer mi historia y te entiendo, yo aún me quedo recontra desvelada con tal de leer un chap, espero que te guste y también espero que me lleguen tus reviews si es que me lees :)

Asalea19: eres tan incondicionalmente incondicional, gracias ;)

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos hasta nuevo aviso, besos )


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

Milo al salir le dio una mirada y sonrisa pícara, Jade sospechó que algo no muy bueno sucedía, Pero no le daría a Milo lo que quería.

"Seguramente son estupideces de siempre"-

Se sacó el turbante de toalla de su cabeza y dejó sus cabellos rubios húmedos al aire, se apresuró a sacar unos pantalones cortos de Jeans y una remera holgada de su armario. Esa noche, estaba estrenando el conjunto nuevo para ver si le daba algo de 'suerte', pero tenía que ver las cosas en perspectiva y no ser tan pesimista.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, salió con rumbo a Virgo al pasar por las casas de más abajo las encontró vacías, cuando llegó al inmensísimo Jardín de Shaka se quedó perpleja, el cielo estaba oscuro y unas luces pasaban a una gran velocidad, la luz era resplandeciente, era una vista espectacular. Todos se encontraban sentados en el pasto. Jade un poco tímida se integró.

Se sentó cerca de Camus y de Aioros. El galo cada tanto la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y ella también haciendo que sus miradas chocaran y volvieran a 'ignorarse', obviamente esto no pasaba inadvertido.

Si Jade hubiese ido con lo que le recomendó Milo se sentiría como un bicho raro…o sea, ir súper arreglada y elegante no tenía sentido si se iba a sentar en el suelo como lo hizo, además desentonaría con las demás, todos y todas estaban bastantes informales.

De un momento a otro los meteoritos abandonaron el cielo y el preguntón de Kiki comenzó a hablar con el Maestro Mu del porqué dejaron de verse los meteoritos.

Kiki, las cosas tampoco duran para siempre-explicaba el lemuriano.

Me puedo quedar un rato?-preguntó mientras llevaba su cabeza al firmamento oscuro.

No, hoy el Patriarca nos ha dicho que tenemos que patrullar los templos-

Yo aún no soy caballero por lo tanto…-

Kiki-llamó Shaka-puedes quedar un rato más si lo deseas-

De veras!?-

Shaka asintió con la cabeza.

Maestro, yo puedo quedarme!?-

No…-

Señor Mu, déjelo, estará protegido y además se divertirá un rato-opinó Carrie a favor del pequeño mientras le acariciaba la cabecita con su mano, Kiki y la joven se dieron sonrisas cómplices.

Kanon y Milo no eran tontos, el simple hecho de que Shaka se condenara a tener de invitado a un mocoso hiperactivo, gritón y algo contestón era porque no tendría que hacer guardia.

Es verdad! Shaka no te molestaría que Milo y yo los acompañáramos?-

El rubio interiormente los estaba maldiciendo por ser tan chusmas y no ser tan tontos como aparentaban. Hizo rechinar sus dientes con fuerza mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos, clavándose y alternándose te entre ambos caballeros metiches.

No, como creen?-preguntó con falsedad e ironía, obviamente que no le caía nada bien.

Yupiii! Acamparemos con el Señor Milo y Kanon!-saltaba Kiki feliz a los brazos de Carrie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, me prometes que te portaras bien?-

Si, cuando yo me porto mal?-Carrie sonrió.

No lo haces, pero eres muy travieso-

Igual no importa, les dejo la casa sola-se encoje de hombros mientras miraba un punto cualquiera.

Y eso qué?-

Qué bueno…-se pone rojo-que hacen cosas de novios-

Carrie y Mu se miraron rojos, como el cabello de Rose. Milo y Kanon abrieron sus ojos, estaban sorprendidos.

No, Kiki nosotros no…-

No me tienen que decir nada, no quiero sus explicaciones-

….Kiki, cualquier cosa que suceda me hablas…-

A través del cosmos o me transporto hacia un lugar seguro, lo sé Señor Mu, no es necesario que lo repita todo el tiempo-

Luego de un rato se despidieron, y Mu se ofreció a llevar a los caballeros a su respectivo templo, todos le agradecieron.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Eran las 12 y media de la noche y ella como grandísima idiota no podía dormir, estaba tratando de recordar lo que había vivido en los últimos 2 días, realmente su vida daba giros, era impredecible para ser tan seria. La única cosa que quería era verlo, ansiaba verlo, necesita hacerlo, prácticamente estaba desesperada por siquiera verlo y si podía, tocarlo también.

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Este mocoso del mal no me deja en paz!-gritó Kanon tratando de acomodarse en la carpa que había en el Jardín, ahí se encontraban todos (menos Shaka) tratando de dormir pero Kiki se movía, hablaba, era un caos, y los ojos rojos de ambos mayores transmitía furia iracunda.

Hey, no soy ningún mocoso!-

Me parece que Shaka se está tardando demasiado para ir a buscar unos bocadillos-opinó Milo.

Creo que era mejor idea quedarse a cuidar el Templo que a este chiquillo-

Me pueden leer un cuento?-

NO!-

Ay! Que carácter!-sonríe el crío muy divertido por la situación.

Sayonara-dijo Milo mientras se levantaba-que estes bien Kanon-

Oye Milo, compadre, amigo mío, no me dejes con el hijo del demonio!-

Lo siento es una tomada-dice de forma dramática poniendo una mano en su frente.

Te entiendo, haz lo que tengas que hacer-contesta el otro de igual manera.

Kiki los miraba con ojos de furia y unas gotitas bajar por su cabeza, Kanon y Milo decían que se portaba mal y que era un malcriado y según Carrie era un buen niño, adorable y dulce.

"Estos dos son mas intolerantes que el Señor Dohko a la lactosa"-pensó el pequeñín.

Milo salió de la carpa con rumbo a la casa de Shaka, en menos de dos minutos volvió a meterse a la tienda sobándose el trasero.

Yo sabía que volverías por mi-dijo Kanon agraciado, Milo lo fusiló con la mirada.

Yo no volví por ti-

Entonces…?-

Shaka me lanzó al jardín de una patada-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Por milésima vez se acomodó en la cama, cerró con fuerza los ojos y un segundo después los abrió, se levantó de su lecho y se vistió, le haría caso a su dulce sueño. Caminó hasta la salida del templo de Sagitario, su plan marchaba bien, claro…hasta que se encontró con Aioros con su armadura puesta.

A dónde vas, Jade?-

Voy a dar una vuelta-

Aioros la miró fijo, directo a sus ojos.

Perdón…con quien quieres ir?-preguntó, la cara de Jade se tiñó de un leve sonrojo, por mas que sea fría y la tachen de insensible o apática de alguna forma era obvia su atracción con Camus.

No te interesa!-desvía su mirada.

Como sea…si quieres que nadie se entere será imposible-

Lo sé, no me importa-

Empezó a dar pasos hacia delante, sin mirar atrás, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, en poco tiempo estaría con él.

Para su suerte, cuando llegó a Capricornio, Shura la dejo pasar sin preámbulo.

Al llegar a Acuario se quedó estática, se acordó en una fugaz imagen el beso de la noche anterior, estaba impactada pero se sorprendió más cuando notó que Camus no estaba en la entrada como Aioros o Shura. Con la marcha lenta pasó el umbral y quedó expuesta a la gran sala. Recorrió con su mirada cada rincón que tenía a su vista y no encontró nada, avanzó hasta una puerta, puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y abrió. El desconcierto la asaltó al ver que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Camus con el ceño fruncido, aspecto frio, nada fuera de lo común exceptuando por su falta de ropa y su cabello húmedo.

Tenía puesto unos pantalones grises, los que usaba para entrenar. Jade un poco torpe caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando justo debajo de la puerta.

Que estás haciendo?-se cruza de brazos.

Nada…-fija su mirada en el suelo.

Me estabas buscando?-si bien lo que hacía era una pregunta, sonaba como afirmación.

Si-

Entonces…?-

Yo….-

…..-camina hasta ella-tu qué?-

Nada, no importa-le da la espalda mientras caminaba, alejándose de él. Camus la sujeto por el brazo.

A mí sí me importa-la soltó y la acorraló contra una columna, no tenían contacto alguno pero podían sentir el aliento del otro.

Yo creo que te amo-pronunció en un pequeño suspiro para segundos después clavarle sus gemas azules en los ojos del caballero quien la miraba con una sonrisita sincera.

(N/A: hola, espero que les guste! Debo confesarles algo…no creo que le quede mucho de vida al fic, igual trataré de darles lo mejor hasta que sea el fin…como sea he aquí el chap.

Nos vemos!)


End file.
